To continue study of biologically related alkylating agents. Investigations will include 1H, 13C and 17O nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopic, as well as X-ray structural studies of carbocationic, as well as oxonium and carboxonium ion type alkylating agents. Novel ionic alkylating agents will be prepared and studied, including their formation mechanism. Electrophilic hydroxylation and epoxidation reactions of hydrocarbons will be continued under stable ion conditions. Alkylation reactions will also be studied under solid superacidic catalytic conditions capable of mimicking enzymatic systems. To prepare needed compounds and intermediates, continued study of new synthetic methods and reactions will also be continued.